Seven Things
by samlover14
Summary: CHAYLOR. Based on Miley Cyrus's song "7 Things". Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Chad,

I probably shouldn't write this, but you know should probably know. Sometimes I get scared when I think about when we used to go out. It was awesome, but we lost it. And it's not possible for me not to care. And nothing's ever gonna change until you read the seven things I hate about you.

1) You're Vain.  
You're so vain. You think you own everything. You should really embrace modesty a bit more. You think you're so hot, and you think you're so awesome, and you think you're _so_ great at basketball. Newsflash: you're not _that_ good.

2) Your Games.  
Those games you play. They're so not funny. In fact, they actually kind of hurt. It's not nice to mess with a girl's heart, just FYI.

3) You're Insecure.  
You think you're not. Well, guess what, newsflash: you are. You can act vain about your basketball all you want, you know you're insecure about it. You _know_ Troy is better than you. That annoys you.

4) You Love Me, You Like Her.  
No matter how much you _say_ you love me, I still know you like _her_. And, honestly, how could you? She's so awful.

5) You made me Laugh, you made me Cry.  
You made me laugh, and that was cool. You made me cry, that was not cool. I don't know which side to buy. Make up your mind, honestly.

6) Your Friends, They're Jerks.  
I _hate_ the rest of the basketball idiots you hang out with. And when you act like them, just know it hurts me. Okay?

And…the seventh thing I hate about you…

7) You make me Love you.  
Yes, you do.

Love,  
Taylor.

* * *

**A/N: So, the seven things Taylor hates about Chad. Yes, it's not very original. It will _get_ original. I promise. Just wait for me to update it. I don't own HSM, the characters, the song, or anything. Thanks for reading, and please review!!**

**Samantha.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was awkward and silent as Chad and Taylor sat in homeroom the day Chad got the letter. Chad kept reading it and re-reading it and occasionally asking Troy for his opinion.

"You don't think I'm insecure, do you?" Chad asked for about the billionth time.

"What in the world is this thing you keep reading?" Troy asked, stealing the piece of paper from Chad and reading it. "Well, I will admit she's got one thing right. I _am_ better than you at basketball."

"So not the point, man," Chad said, snatching his letter back. "You really think I'm insecure?"

"Well, the fact that you keep asking me about it doesn't help any," Troy said. "D'you s'pose she really hates the team?"

"Yes," Chad said, truthfully, looking across the room to Taylor's desk, where she was sitting, head down, staring at her textbook.

"So who do you like?" Troy asked, interested.

"That's really none of your business," Chad said. "Actually, it's absolutely none of your business."

"It's Gabriella, isn't it?" Troy asked.

"I _said_ it was none of your business," Chad said.

"So, then, it is," Troy said. Ms. Darbus walked in at that moment, thankfully for Chad, and saving him from any further embarrassment. He would have bet that everyone in the school would have known about the note by the end of the day if he hadn't trusted Troy to keep it a secret. When the bell rang, signaling school being out, Troy and Chad walked to their lockers.

"So, in short, Ms. Darbus is officially crazy," Chad said.

"Sure," Troy said. "So, Taylor hates me. That's good to know."

"Better you than me," Chad said, dully, crumpling the letter and stuffing it in his already cluttered locker. He knew it by heart at this point anyway.

"Hey, she says she loves you," Troy said. "Usually that's a good sign." Chad just ignored Troy and all his "helpful" comments for the rest of the afternoon.

The rain poured down as Chad left basketball practice that evening. He flipped up his sweatshirt hood and walked out to the car he'd bought over the summer for the express purpose of taking Taylor on dates. He got in the driver's seat and started the car, before realizing Taylor was in the backseat.

"Do you have to scare the daylights out of me?" Chad asked.

"Do you have to ignore me?" Taylor countered.

"Do you have to make a list of the seven things you hate about me?" Chad replied.

"Do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" Taylor said.

"Why are you in here?" Chad asked.

"You drove me to school this morning, and it's raining," Taylor said.

"Well, if you hate me so much, why don't you get someone else to drive you?" Chad asked.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Taylor asked.

"Shoulda put it on the list," Chad said. Taylor didn't have a response for that. "What do you want?"

"A ride home," Taylor said. Chad backed out of his parking spot, and began driving in the general direction of Taylor's house. "And an apology."

"For what?" Chad asked.

"For being such a jerk," Taylor said. "When we broke up."

"I thought I apologized for that," Chad said. "Seeings how were technically still friends."

"Ha," Taylor said. "No apology, no friends." Chad didn't reply at first, but recited the letter to himself in his head. As they pulled into Taylor's driveway, Chad had formulated a reply.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Tell me again when you mean it," Taylor said, hopping out of the car and slamming the door shut. Chad sighed and drove himself home. When he got home, he collapsed onto his bed and thought. Maybe if he made his own list, they'd be even.

_The Seven Things I Hate About You…  
_You're annoying.  
You're stubborn.  
You call me names.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, that's only four," Taylor said.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Chad said. "That's five." Taylor folded up the piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"Nice try, Chad," she said. "It's not working."

"C'mon Tay, I'm sorry. I really, really am. Can't we at least going back to being friends?"

"I'll think about it," Taylor said. She walked a few feet down the hall. "Okay, I'm done thinking."

"What's the answer?" Chad asked.

"Reply Hazy. Ask Again Later," Taylor said.

"Add 'You're Sarcastic' to the list!" Chad called after her. Taylor just kept on walking. Chad walked to his English class. They were assigned to write a poem about something that inspired them.

_The Seven Things I Like About You_

Chad was empty. His list had nothing on it. He could think of plenty of things, but none of them rhymed. He liked her sense of humor and the way that she looked when she couldn't figure out a difficult math problem. He liked the way she twirled her hair when she was spacing out in class, and the way she'd do things that were completely pointless or out of her way just to make Chad happy. Most of all, he liked the way they could always make each other laugh, even through the toughest of times.

Taylor was sitting behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to face her. She didn't say a word, but handed him a piece of paper.

I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.  
I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.  
(Katarina Stratford -- 10 Things I Hate About You)

"You stole this from a movie," Chad whispered to her. She shrugged.

"It's not for the assignment," she said.

"Okay," the teacher announced. "Have your poems done by tomorrow. You'll be reading them in front of the class." The bell rang, but Chad just turned back to talk to Taylor.

"And I don't even wear combat boots," he argued.

"I didn't write it!" Taylor said. "It's from a movie. Thought I'd inspire you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Taylor McKessie, you're up next," the teacher announced"Taylor McKessie, you're up next," the teacher announced. Taylor walked up to the front of the classroom, with a piece of paper in her hand.

_The Seven Things I Like About You  
_I wrote about the seven things  
I hate so much about you.  
You'd think that you could read them  
And tell me you do too.  
Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The seven that I like.  
The seven things I like about you:  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You made me laugh, you made me cry,  
but I guess that's both that I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined,  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

The class applauded nicely for Taylor, and she sat back down.

"That was…amazing, Taylor, thank you," the teacher said. He called the next student to read, and Chad turned around in his seat to talk to Taylor.

"Tay, I had no idea," Chad said.

"Well, now you do," Taylor said. "You still like her more than me?"

"I never liked her more than you," Chad said. "You have to know that."

"If you say so," Taylor said.

"C'mon, Tay," Chad said. The bell rang at that moment.

"The rest of you, unfortunately you won't get to present, but I'd still like your poems turned in by the beginning of class tomorrow," the teacher said.

"Tay, read my poem," Chad said, brandishing the piece of paper he was holding at her. She took it and read down it.

"This is…oddly nice of you," Taylor said. "You did this by yourself?"

"Yeah," Chad said. "For you."

_The Reasons Why I Love You  
_You should know I don't like her.  
She's like an old flame or flicker.  
She's nothing, a dud,  
Compared to you, she's no good.  
I love you, that's what counts,  
In really huge amounts.  
I love your sense of humor,  
'Specially about that one rumor,  
I love the way you look  
When you're looking at a book,  
And the way you twirl your hair.  
But nothing can compare  
To the biggest reason why I love you.  
It's because you love me too.

"Okay, it's not perfect," Chad said. "But it kind of rhymes."

"I think it's the best," Taylor said, giving him a big hug. "Apology accepted."

"We-we're not getting back together?" Chad asked, as she retreated back down the hall.

"I'll have to think about it," Taylor said. Chad followed her down the hall to her locker. She opened it, and put her book away. He waited patiently. "Okay, I'm done thinking about it."

"And?" Chad asked. Taylor slammed her locker shut.

"I love you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Well, what's not to like?" Chad asked.

"So vain…" Taylor laughed. Chad smiled.

"So, um, was that a yes or a no?" Chad asked, just for clarification's sake.

"It's a yes, you silly goose," Taylor said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria. There was most likely a good song brewing in there.

_.fin._

**A/N: Yes, you heard right. It's over. I thought it was cute. Maybe you didn't. That's fine. Thank you so much for reading it, and please leave me a review! They make my happy! :D**

**Samantha.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. HSM, the characters, Miley Cyrus, or the song 7 Things, or 10 Things I Hate About You. I did write Chad's poem though. And it rhymes. Sort of.**

**PS. The "her" in particular that Chad likes... I never really picked out a specific "her". So it can be whoever you want it to be. No, it's not automatically Gabriella, just because Troy said it was.**


End file.
